deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 13: Government Sector
Chapter 13: Government Sector is the thirteenth chapter of Dead Space 2. Description Isaac and Ellie finally reach Government Sector through the use of the mining drill. Ellie finds a gunship, hoping to escape once and for all with Isaac. However, Isaac knows he still has to destroy the marker, even though he hasn't discovered how to yet. Summary Shortly after Isaac's and Ellie's arrival in Government Sector, Ellie finds an EarthGov Gunship that is still operational, and plans to finally depart The Sprawl with Isaac once and for all. However, Isaac feels obliged to put an end to the Marker without risking Ellie's life, and remotely launches the ship with Ellie onboard despite her protests. After Ellie has departed, Isaac has a short talk with Nicole's apparition and then hacks his way into the Marker Facility, where he is confronted by EarthGov Security Officers in the lobby. He manages to escape and subsequently cuts off the power in the lobby, allowing hordes of Necromorphs to enter the facility and slaughter the securtity personnel. After the horde has passed, Isaac slips inside behind them. Once inside, Isaac then has another vision of Nicole, who aids him by showing him the way to the Marker. After some tough battles with the Necromorphs that had recently entered the Facility, Isaac finally reaches an observation platform overlooking a massive room containing the Marker, which to Isaac's amazement, is vastly larger than the original Aegis VII Marker. Upon arriving at the Marker site, Tiedemann informs Isaac that the hordes of Necromorphs Isaac just let in has triggered a massive Convergence event far outside the scope of anything Tiedemann had ever planned for. Just then an explosion cuts off his RIG link to Isaac. After the call with Tiedemann ends, Isaac then sees the Noontech Diagnostic Machine - a machine that stimulates the areas of his brain infected by the signal of the Red Marker, by means of inserting a needle through the eye all the way to the brain. An apparition of Nicole then appears and explains to Isaac that he must use the machine in order to gain the knowledge needed to destroy the Marker. Isaac asks "Nicole" if it will hurt, to which she only responds, "Yes". Isaac then crawls into the machine, initiating Stross's "steps". Isaac completes the final step, inserting the machine's needle into his eye, unlocking the dormant information in Isaac's brain that he needs to destroy the Marker. Necromorphs Reappearing * Slashers / Spitters * Pukers * Pregnants * Cysts * Leapers * Stalkers * Lurkers * Exploders * Infectors * Divider * The Pack * Brute Bugs/Glitches * In the room full of Stalkers and The Corruption, the suspended power cell needed to unlock the exit door will occasionally not spawn. Reports of this have been linked back to the save point prior to venturing down to the room. *In the room with the three consecutive floors where Isaac must battle large waves of Necromorphs, the hallway connecting the first and second floor may not properly spawn. When the door is opened, it reveals an endless black void, which if Isaac enters, will cause him to fall for several seconds and eventually die. This can be fixed if the player goes back to the main menu and reloads the game. Trivia *Once Isaac has removed the power cell above the EarthGov barricade, the Necromorphs are able to enter the area. Slashers, Pukers, and Pregnants wildly charge towards the EarthGov Soldiers, but seen briefly is the Ubermorph, who walks calmly and with what seems to be a different purpose than that of the other Necromorphs. The Ubermorph is confronted in Chapter 14. *Once you unplug the power cell above the EarthGov barricade, you cannot plug it back in. *In this chapter it should be noted that regular Infectors can still produce Enhanced Slashers. This can be observed after Isaac heads back down to the Security Room after unplugging the power cell that causes the blackout. If the player looks out the window quickly enough, an Infector can be spotted infecting a newly created corpse of one of Tiedmann's Security Officers. The result is always an Enhanced Slasher. *After you've accessed the very first Power Node-locked room in this chapter, a Divider will burst out of a vent. It will not engage you until you exit the Power Node room. *Interestingly, Crawlers encountered within this chapter act differently - cooing and laughing, as though encouraging Isaac to approach them. *The Security Officers that were killed by the Necromorphs appear to have been dragged off, or rapidly transformed, as there is a large amount of blood covering the area but almost no bodies until the next room. *At the very start of this chapter (In the area where Ellie drilled through) the second floor has an orange ATM machine (Center section of path, directly above the door and facing the hole created by the drill) one can destroy via melee. Doing this can net the player 10,000 Credits, and it should be noted that this is guaranteed to happen. It also suggests that the intact vending machines one can find throughout the Sprawl can be melee'd to obtain items. *There is also another vending machine before the ATM that reveals a Med Pack when melee'd. Sources 013